Impressions
by purrpickle
Summary: A series of Myka/H.G. one-shots/short stories. Femslash, obviously, and added to as I write them. Story Five: H.G. and Myka get stuck in an elevator.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Warehouse 13 nor the characters. Alrighty, these short stories/one-shots are all coming out of prompts from the livejournal Myka/HG community: Meet at Gunpoint. I suggest you look it up if you're a fan of the pairing. :D I will be adding onto this collection as soon as I write responses. Also, these are all stand alones, not related to each other. Myka and H.G. are definately good muses for me. *smile*

* * *

**_Prompt: "Time will tear us apart."_**

Myka slid onto the couch next to her, picking up the discarded popcorn bowl and moving it aside to take its place. She picked up H.G.'s hand, squeezing it. "You okay, hun?" she murmured.

H.G. sniffed, eyes wet, shining in the glow of the reflected movie credits. "This is silly of me," she laughed quietly, using her handkerchief to dab at her eyes, "It's not real."

Myka smiled fondly at her, opening her arms so H.G. could snuggle into her. "I don't know about that," she rested her chin on the top of H.G.'s head, enjoying the smell of her vanilla and jasmine shampoo, "I think it's real in some ways."

"Yes?"

"Mmhm. The human emotion is real, and it speaks to us on some level. We make the story real to us." Myka wasn't sure she was explaining what she meant very well, but it had to do.

H.G. slowly nodded, kissing Myka's neck. Myka tightened her embrace in automatic response, shivering; she could feel H.G.'s self satisfied smile against her skin.

"Thank you, darling," H.G. moved, shifting so Myka would allow her the space she needed to bring her kisses up to Myka's mouth. Long fingers entwined in Myka's hair, H.G.'s other hand curling around her bicep, supporting her weight.

Trading deep, sweet kisses, Myka enjoyed the feeling of H.G. against her but knew it couldn't last. They were sitting in the main room of Leena's Bed and Breakfast, where any of their colleagues could wander in at any time. Almost as if she read her mind, H.G. pulled back with a regretful sigh, smirking affectionately.

"It wouldn't do to be caught in this position, now would it?" she smiled, then leaned in and kissed Myka soundly, "Even if I do love this position so."

Myka coughed to cover up her blush; H.G. on top of her certainly had its charm. "You're a tease," she teased, moving in to kiss H.G. again, at the last second kissing her nose instead. "Now get up and let me turn off the DVD player," she squeezed H.G.'s hips affectionately.

"_I'm_ the tease?" H.G. laughed, but slid off her lap.

After Myka finished shutting everything off, H.G. grabbed her hand to lead her to the kitchen, silently taking everything out to make tea. Leaning against the counter with her arms loosely crossed, Myka watched her, a tender smile on her face. It was obvious H.G. was still affected by the movie.

Pouring hot water into two mugs with tea bags in them, H.G. set the kettle back down onto the stove. Bringing the two mugs over to where Myka stood, she placed them down next to her, a small smile on her face. Her thoughts seemed miles away. Not wanting to interrupt her, Myka picked up her mug and blew on the tea, watching the expressions cross H.G.'s face.

Finally, H.G. sighed, looking up at Myka. "Do you believe they last?"

"Who?" Momentarily confused, Myka scrambled to come up with an idea of what the other woman meant.

"Paul and Holly. Cat. Do they stay together?"

Myka frowned, thinking. "I… Can't answer that question. The romantic answer would be yes, but in reality… Well, if they loved each other enough, I'm sure they'd try to make it work."

H.G. nodded slowly, but Myka didn't know if her answer was what she had wanted to hear. Reaching out, she pulled H.G. close, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, smiling as H.G. hugged her waist tightly. "You okay?" she asked quietly, feeling the other woman sag in her arms.

"I think…" H.G. sniffed, shook her head, then leaned back, "I think I will be." She smiled and pulled Myka down to kiss her. Myka melted into the especially hungry lips.

H.G. pulled back, her breathing spiked. Eyes dark with reawakened passion, she slid her hands under Myka's shirt, arching her brow, "Now, since I have had enough of making a fool of myself for one evening, thank you, what say we retire to bed?"

Myka blinked, glanced down at the two tea mugs, looked back to H.G.'s seductive smile, and then smiled broadly.

Later, after the two women lay sated in bed, Myka curled up against H.G.'s chest, Myka ran her fingers over H.G.'s ribcage, making the other woman laugh. Propping herself up on her elbow, she smiled at her. "Did you know," she started, moving her fingers up, "They only had enough money to shoot one take of that scene in the rain?"

"Oh?" H.G. watched her hand with avid interest, gasping a little as Myka's fingers skimmed against the underside of her breast.

"Oh yes." Myka smiled. "It could have gone drastically wrong."

"But it didn't." H.G. bit her lip, closing her eyes briefly.

Myka nodded, trying to stop the smug expression she felt from crossing her face. H.G. was like putty in her hands. "Just think, one wrong move and – "

"Darling? Shut up and kiss me."

Myka smirked, doing as H.G. asked. However, with a startled yep, Myka found herself on her back, H.G. smiling wickedly on top of her. Pretty soon, all thoughts of _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prompt: Artie walks in on something he really shouldn't have.**_

"H.G.! You're so flexible! It's so – it's so amazing."

"Darling, you haven't seen anything yet."

Artie drew himself up short outside his office door. The first voice was undoubtedly Myka's, the responding purr H.G.'s.

"You're reaching places nobody's been able to reach before. It's never been like that – ever."

"My pleasure. Now, if you don't mind, may we have another go? 120 years in bronze does not allow time for… Exercise."

"H.G., you've already tired me out. I think I'm going to have to sit this one out."

Artie felt his face get hot - the last comment was definitely Claudia's voice! Throwing open his door, he barged in and grabbed H.G., slamming her against the floor away from where she had been kneeling between Myka and Claudia, the two also on the floor. He ignored the crinkling sound under him, pressing his Tesla into her forehead, one hand wrapped around her throat.

H.G.'s eyes widened, and she clutched at his hand, choking out, "I do not understand the fascination… With people… Grabbing my throat!"

"Artie!" Myka screamed, her voice shrill, "What are you doing?"

"Yeah!" Claudia scrambled up, "Dude, I know you don't like her, but this is waaaay overkill!"

Artie ignored them, tightening his grip. "I knew I shouldn't have allowed you into the Warehouse," he hissed. "Playing with Myka was one thing, but to – To corrupt Claudia as well… I should kill you!"

"Corrupt – what?" "_Kill_?"Claudia and Myka echoed each other.

"I…" H.G. coughed as panic grew in her eyes, "I have no idea what you're…" Artie squeezed harder, "What you're talking about!"

"Artie, she's…!" "Let go of her!" Using all their strength, Myka and Claudia managed to wrestle Artie off of her, Claudia holding his arms behind him as Myka rushed to tend to H.G.

"You!" Myka thundered, the look in her eyes pinning Artie to the floor, "What the hell… What… What was _that_?"

"She," Artie spat out, "She – ! …What?" For the first time he noticed the floor of his office. He looked down, the color draining out of his face. "…Claudia, let me go."

"Yeah right, boss man. You're just going to lunge at H.G. again, aren't you?"

"No, let me go."

"Claudia," H.G. husked out, rubbing her throat, "Let him go, please. I believe he has realized he has no reason for alarm." She arched her eyebrow at him, and he looked away, muttering an assent.

As soon as Claudia let him go, he stood up, turning around stiffly and stalking to his door.

"Hey! You're just going to walk _away_?" Myka snapped at him.

"Yes, Myka, I'm going to 'walk away'. I still don't trust H.G., I am not going to apologize, and I am going to act like this never happened." He beeped open the door and walked out.

Myka growled, "If he thinks we're just going to _let_ him act like this never happened – !"

"Dear," H.G. lay a soothing hand on her thigh, calming her down, "It's all right. I'll live. See?" She attempted a smile but coughed in the middle of it.

Claudia stood up, walking over and bending down to give H.G. a soft shoulder-hug. "I'm sorry about that, H. I'll go see if I can smooth things over some more." Then, smiling sadly at Myka, she left.

Myka softly brushed the hair away from H.G.'s face, kissing her forehead. "Does it still hurt?" she murmured against H.G.'s skin.

"Well, he did seem to want to kill me more than you did, that last time. I assume I got out of it early enough for no lasting problems, however." H.G. sat up to kiss Myka, "Because of you." She smiled beatifically. "I am going to have to find some way to thank Claudia as well. I rather like being alive."

Myka snorted, hugging H.G. tightly to hide her sudden tears. "I'm glad you're alive, too," she murmured. "Artie's a bastard sometimes."

H.G. made a sound of agreement, letting Myka hold her. Looking down at the white plastic sheet with circles of varying colors that had recently been played upon, she shook her head. If that was how her games were always going to end, she didn't think she wanted to play Twister again – even if it was a good form of exercise. Besides, she pressed into Myka, kissing her way to her mouth, she had much better exercise in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I _love _this is how my mind translates a mission 'going wrong'. XD

* * *

_**Prompt: **__**What happens when a mission goes wrong:**_

"Well, this is remarkable."

"You could say that. Or you could say something like, oh, I don't know, _we are seriously screwed_!"

"Really?" H.G. put her hand on her hip, giving Myka a measuring look, "I find this highly amusing."

Myka tugged her left hand, making H.G.'s right hand move, handcuffed as they were. "You would," she snapped churlishly, "I bet you're loving every _minute _of this."

Instead of answering, H.G. looked down, sighed, and turned on her toe, forcing Myka to follow her.

"Hey! What are you doing? We should – "

"Go find Agent Lattimer, yes," H.G. finished drolly, "Sounds like a novel idea."

Myka grumbled but easily caught up to other woman, her stride being naturally longer. Taking surreptitious looks at H.G. out of the corner of her eye, Myka realized that H.G. was purposefully keeping their hands from touching each other, keeping her arm stiff.

That stung. Fighting down the voice that piped up to ask her _why_ that stung, Myka instead focused on how they might be able to free themselves. "You can't pick the lock?" she asked.

"First thing I tried."

"Maybe we can bash it open."

"What do you propose we use?"

Myka looked around. "Oh, true," she conceded. The halls of a recently gutted mansion didn't offer many things for bashing. One corner of her mouth lifted, "I won't even suggest shooting it."

H.G. smiled, shaking her head. "I would have been concerned for your mental state if you had."

"And your safety, no doubt," Myka grinned.

"Of course."

They shared an amused look.

"H.G," Myka stopped, grabbing H.G.'s handcuffed wrist to stop her as well. She searched her dark eyes, "Why aren't you bothered by this?"

If surprised Myka had suddenly halted their movement, H.G. didn't show it. Instead, she smoothed hair away from her face with her left hand, slipping it into her jacket pocket afterwards. She shrugged, smiling, "I suppose it's because I trust you." She rotated her hand so she could hold Myka's wrist in return.

"Yes, dear," she continued, seeing Myka's astonishment, "I trust you. I trust that if we get into trouble, you won't be working against me. I trust that you'll have my back, and I trust that you'll know I'll have yours. We may have been forced into this… Inconvenience, but I'm rather glad it's you I am shackled with, as opposed to others."

Myka stared at H.G., a wondering look on her face. "H.G…" she murmured, "I…"

H.G. shook her head, squeezing Myka's wrist softly. "You don't have to say anything, Myka. I have much to thank you for. You believed in me, and I am forever grateful.

"Now," she cleared her throat, dropping Myka's wrist, "Should we not be on our way?" She made to take a step away, but Myka tugged her back.

"H… No, Helena." Myka took a step forward towards H.G., the soft expression H.G. couldn't quite hide on her face making her heart beat faster. "If this were any other time, I'd hug you," she admitted.

H.G. let out a quiet laugh, nodding, "But it's not any other time."

"No, it's not." Myka smiled gently, then let go of H.G.'s wrist, trailing her fingers down H.G.'s hand as she did. The other woman's breath caught, and if Myka hadn't been paying such close attention to her, she'd have missed it.

Suddenly, loud footsteps came from the direction of the stairs, and Pete's voice rang out loud and clear, "H.G.! Myka! I got 'im! Ooh, ooh, who's the man? Pete's the man, yeah!" He bounded down the stairs, grinning proudly at the two women.

H.G. and Myka exchanged smirks. With relief mixed with disappointment, Myka realized the moment had passed. "That's great, Pete," she addressed her still preening partner, having to repeat his name to get his attention. She raised her and H.G.'s handcuffed hands, "Do you have the artifact on you?"

"Wow. When did _that _happen?" Pete blinked. He started walking forward, taking a filled containment bag out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh, thank _god_," Myka let her head fall back in relief.

"Mmm. It would seem Pete is our knight in shining armor," H.G. commented, a smile making the corners of her lips turn up. She winked in response to Myka's disgruntled expression.

Pete paused. "Heyyy…" Pointing back and forth between Myka and H.G., a leering smile slid onto his face, and he waggled his eyebrows, "Mykes, were you and H.G…?"

H.G. chuckled, which she quickly made into a cough when Myka glared at her. She turned to Pete, smiling, "That would be telling, darling."

"Ooh, Myka, you have some _moves_."

Myka punched him in the arm, "_Pete_. The artifact."

Pete let out a sound of pain, rubbing where she hit him. "Jeez, I was just teasing." He handed her the containment bag.

"No, you were being a typical man," Myka snorted. Within short order she and H.G. were separated. Ignoring the sharp feeling of loss when H.G. took a step back, stretching out her arms, Myka tossed the artifact back at Pete and stalked off, throwing a curt, "Let's go," behind her.

H.G. shrugged at Pete when he looked at her. He shrugged back. They turned and followed.

Later, Myka sat outside the bed and breakfast, enjoying the cool night air on her skin. A slight noise alerted her to H.G.'s presence before the other woman sat down on the bench next to her. Mistaking Myka's resulting shiver as being cold, H.G. shifted closer, pressing their shoulders together.

Myka smiled at the gesture, reaching out to take H.G.'s hand, twining their fingers together. The darkness seemed to make her bold and she hoped she hadn't overstepped her bounds.

H.G. stilled, and Myka's heart thundered. Oh no, she had misjudged the whole situation. Feeling sick, she started to take her hand away, but strong fingers caught her and pulled her hand back. H.G. then let out a deep breath of air, relaxing her rigid stance. She squeezed Myka's hand, making her fingers tingle.

Myka studied H.G.'s profile, her eyes already adjusted to the darkness. She bit her lip, wondering if she should try pushing the boundaries again.

"Just do it," H.G. lilted out, startling Myka. She turned her head to face Myka, eyes glittering in the dark, "What you are struggling with in question, just do it."

Myka had to swallow and lick her lips before answering, "What if it was a question I wanted to ask?"

She could hear H.G.'s smile in her voice even if she had not been looking at her, "Then I would have told you to go ahead and… Do question." H.G. made a face at the clumsy statement, and Myka laughed softly.

"Alright then," she took a deep breath, modifying her position on the bench to better face H.G. "Is this any other time?"

There was a beat, and then H.G. was laughing, pulling her closer, "Silly girl, hug me already!"

And Myka did. H.G. fit perfectly in her arms like she had known she would, deep down, all along. She'd just had to stop ignoring herself first.

And get handcuffed, of course.

"Hey, what happened to those handcuffs?" she asked, drawing back slightly to look at H.G.

H.G. smirked, "I picked them up, darling."

"Oh?" Myka's eyes widened, "_Oh_."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This... Was not written for a prompt. This... Was all me. I don't even know what this is. Or where it came from. But it's both angsty and fluffy (and fluff triumphs all!)

* * *

H.G. entered her room, finding Pete hiding in her bed. Pausing, H.G. raised an eyebrow, walking forward. When she plucked the blankets up, Pete made a sound of surprise, burrowing back under.

"Pete, darling, I would appreciate having my bed back."

When no response was issued, she put her hand onto her hip. "Pete," she leaned in close to the bed, tugging the covers a little more violently, "Would you kindly leave? I do not wish to share."

When he did not move, H.G. sighed. Leaving her room, making sure to close the door behind her, she walked down the hall to Myka's room. Realizing quickly that the other woman wasn't in, she decided to make her way downstairs. Entering the dining room, she found Myka, Claudia, and Leena sitting at the table.

"Evening ladies," she greeted them, waiting for a lull in the conversation, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Leena smiled at her, gesturing at the seat next to her and across from Myka. "Please, sit. May I get you something to drink?" Standing before H.G. could politely decline, she quickly disappeared into the kitchen to prepare her some tea.

"Well," H.G. bobbed her head, pulling out the chair and taking a seat, "It seems I am to sit." She smiled, nodding her head at Claudia and Myka. "I do hope I have not interrupted anything."

Myka shook her head, tucking her hair back behind her ear. "It's fine, Helena. We were just talking about what our plans for the weekend are." She smiled shyly as she met H.G.'s eyes.

"Oh?" H.G. laced her hands together, silently admiring Myka in the tank top she used as sleep wear, "Is it the weekend already? Time must have slipped by."

"Yup yup yup," Claudia answered, "And I am _stoked_. There's this awesome computer convention in Seattle, and Artie's already agreed to advance me the money so I can go."

Myka smirked, shaking her head. "You know the only reason he did that was to stop your whining."

"Hey, I only asked every minute of every hour of every day for two straight months."

"Exactly."

H.G. suppressed a smile. "While that sounds… Exciting, dear," Claudia let out a quiet 'shyah', H.G. looked over at Myka, "I assume you have different plans?"

"Oh." Myka sat forward, running her finger around the rim of her coffee mug, shrugging a little, "I haven't quite figured what I want to do yet."

"She means that she hasn't gotten up the nerve to ask –"

"_Thank _you, Claudia," Myka looked pointedly at Claudia, cutting her off, "But I don't need your help."

"ORLY?" Claudia took a sip of her exceedingly sweet smelling coffee, smirking behind her mug, "Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

Leena appeared, setting down a steaming mug of tea in front of H.G., reclaiming her seat, nodding at H.G.'s quiet thank you, "Be nice, Claudia. Myka will figure it out eventually." She looked pointedly at H.G., picking up the plate of cookies that sat in front of Myka without looking at it, "Cookie?"

Narrowing her eyes at the cookies, H.G. took one. It looked strange, yellow and brown, with something brown sprinkled on top. "If you insist…? Thank you."

"Snickerdoodle."

"Hmm?" H.G. looked up at Myka.

Myka smiled. "The name of the cookie is snickerdoodle. It's good. Try it."

H.G. smiled back at her, "Though the name 'snickerdoodle' does not inspire confidence, I trust you." Giving the cookie another once over, she bit into it. As the taste agreed with her, a pleasantly surprised expression crossed her face.

"It's even better when just out of the oven," Claudia grinned, "But Pete unfortunately got to most of them. These are the ones that Leena managed to hide, which is why we're having them now."

"As opposed to right after dinner," Myka added, taking a cookie for herself, "Thank you, Leena."

Leena smiled, inclining her head, "It was no bother."

"Oh! Pete." H.G. swallowed her second bite of cookie, using a napkin to wipe her mouth, "Hah, silly me. I almost forgot what brought me down here in the first place. Myka."

"Yes?" Myka looked up, in the process of breaking her snickerdoodle in half.

H.G. took a sip of her tea, flashing an appreciative smile when she realized Leena had prepared it exactly as H.G. liked it. "Mmm, yes," she set the mug down, picking up her cookie again, "I'm afraid Pete has found his way into my bed and does not wish to leave."

Claudia choked on the mouthful of coffee she had just taken, dark liquid spilling over the rim of her mug as she slammed it down onto the table. A violent fit of coughing overtook her. Leena quickly started rubbing Claudia's arm, scooting over closer to her.

Myka froze, eyes wide, cookie halves falling from her hands. "Wh – _what_?" she blurted out, voice rising.

H.G. quirked her eyebrow. "Yes…" she said slowly, picking up Myka's cookie pieces from where they had clattered over more towards her side. She placed them back onto Myka's plate, smiling at her, "While I was perfectly happy entertaining him earlier, he has now slipped under the covers, and I am not sure I'd be able to pull him out by myself. I was hoping I could get your help with… Removing him?"

"En – entertaining? I don't think I should be hearing this," Claudia stammered, clapping her hands over her ears.

Myka's face went white, then red, a look of total devastation slamming into place. She shoved back from the table. Taking a couple of quick, jerky steps towards the door, she suddenly spun around, glaring at H.G., furious. "How _could _you, H.G.?" she snapped, "I thought… I thought…"

"How could I?" H.G. repeated, blinking. She started rising from her chair. "How could I what? Dear, I think you're overreacting –"

Myka scoffed, cutting her off. "Overreacting? No, I think overreacting would be if I joined your… your torrid love affair! What? Have you been sleeping with him this whole time? How long have you been '_entertaining_' him?" She walked forward, the force of her hurt and anger making H.G. speechless. "And to think I thought –" Myka swallowed, her glare losing some of its power, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter what I thought, now, does it?"

"I believe there has been some misunderstanding here," H.G. tried again. While Myka's attack was starting to raise her hackles, the expression in Myka's eyes begged her to keep her cool. She moved around the table, slowly approaching the other woman.

"No, I think you've made yourself perfectly clear."

"Myka. Please." Raising her hands in supplication, H.G. saw movement through the doorway. Her stomach dropped.

"Hey hey, the whole gang's here, huh? Well, aside from Artie, but who needs him, anyway?" With a giant grin on his face, Pete ambled into the dining room, oblivious of the tension. Taking in the stand-off between H.G. and Myka, he slowed. He looked over at Claudia and Leena, hoping to see something that would explain what was going on, but all he got back was a scandalized expression and a tired sigh. "Yeah… I just stumbled on something I shouldn't have, didn't I?"

"You!"

"Me?" Pete answered, barely registering H.G.'s apologetic expression before Myka was suddenly in his face.

"You!" Myka repeated, poking his chest hard enough that it hurt, "I can't believe you. I thought you were happy with Kelly, huh? What? One woman not good enough for you?"

Pete put a hand to his chest. "Okay, first, _ow_. Second, what are you talking about? And third," he rubbed his chest again, "_Ow_." The last time he had seen his partner so incensed, she had been under the influence of an artifact that magnified her anger at men. But since the probability of her getting re-infected was probably out of the question, Pete was lost as to what he had done to make her so angry at him.

"Myka," H.G. said gently, putting her hand onto Myka's shoulder. Oh, good, Pete thought, if there was anyone who could calm down Myka, it was surely –

But Myka shrugged H.G. off violently, taking a step away. "I hope you're happy, Pete," she hissed, looking past H.G. to glare at him, angry tears obviously defying her wish of keeping them back starting to fill her eyes, her fury breaking into badly hidden anguish.

"Mykes, what –?"

"Myka, please –"

Myka shook her head, taking another step back. Bringing her hand up to push her hair away from her face with trembling fingers, she looked away from H.G. and Pete, swallowing. Coming to some internal decision, she closed her eyes, head dropping.

"Mykes," Pete started again, wanting to go over to her; H.G. caught his arm, shaking her head at him, fingers tightening around his wrist. He decided he understood her indescribable expression just as little as the pain in Myka's body language, but H.G. probably knew what was going on. Not liking it, he deferred to her, stopping with his shoulder brushing against H.G.'s.

Myka licked her lips, blinked back some tears, and looked up. She seemed to flinch as she saw how close Pete and H.G. were standing. Betrayed gaze moving from H.G.'s face, Myka's eyes darkened at him, "If she's chosen you, you damn well treat her right."

And she left, the four people still in the room not moving until they heard the heavy footsteps stop with a muffled slam of a door above them. H.G. dropped Pete's wrist, a hand coming up to cover her face.

Claudia tapped her fingers onto the dining room table, the only thing breaking up the awkward silence of the room. Shaking her head, she stood up, roughly pushing back her chair. "So not cool, guys," she mumbled, looking accusingly at Pete and H.G., "So. Not. Cool." Then, with one more reproachful look, she followed Myka out of the room.

"Ohhkay. I am missing something _big _here. What… Can you tell me what _that_ was all about?" Pete rounded on H.G., who looked like she couldn't figure out if she should be laughing or crying.

"It's simple," Leena spoke up from where she was collecting all of the mugs and plates left on the table, giving the two of them mild glances, "Myka thinks you two are sleeping together."

"Wha –?" Pete blanched, pointing back and forth between him and H.G. "Me and _H.G._?" his voice rose, taking on a higher pitch. "Uhm, no. No. _No_. I mean," he turned to H.G., who was now looking at him with a slightly bemused expression on her face, "No offense. You're a good kisser, and a stunning woman, and the accent really does it for you, and hey, I might have been able to look past the 'H.G.'s evil' phase, but _c_'_mon_!" He gestured wildly in the direction of the bed and breakfast's main door, "I've got Kelly! I don't need anyone else."

Leena looked at them. "I know," she said simply, picking up the dishes again, leaving behind the snickerdoodles and H.G.'s mug.

H.G. shook her head. "I've really made a mess of things, haven't I?" she asked Leena, retaking her seat at the table.

"I'd say so," Leena responded, offering the cookies to Pete, who sighed and joined H.G. at the table, "What are you going to do about it?"

* * *

H.G. knocked on Myka's door. Not getting an answer, she tried again, "Darling, please, I know you're in there."

After a couple of seconds, the door finally opened. "Stop calling me 'darling'," Myka muttered. She stood in the doorway, arms crossed, a sullen look on her face as she eyed H.G., "What do you want?"

H.G.'s heart twinged at the hurt still in Myka's gaze, the red splotches high on her cheeks, the skin around her eyes looking like it had been rubbed raw. "Oh, darling," she murmured, ignoring Myka's request, reaching out a hand to cup her cheek.

Myka pressed into her palm, eyes fluttering shut.

H.G. smiled, hoping this meant that she hadn't irreversibly shattered their relationship. She started stroking Myka's cheek with her thumb, cringing internally as she felt the sticky residue of fallen tears.

At the soothing motion, Myka seemed to remember and jerked away. "What do you want?" she repeated, "I don't have time to just… _stand _here. I'm leaving in the morning."

"And you need your sleep," H.G. nodded, letting her arm drop to her side. She ignored the disappointment she felt that Myka was leaving, no matter the length, "You've decided what you're going to do, then?"

"Yes. Mom's been bugging me to visit her for a while now, and I figured this weekend would be a good time to do so." Myka's unspoken 'and it would be nice to run home' was clearly heard.

H.G. winced, shaking it off. "You, ah…" she smiled brightly, hands clasped behind her back, edging herself forward slightly, "Going to invite me in?"

Myka stared at her, finally sighing and dropping her arms, pulling the door back. "Knock yourself out," she muttered, not being able to stop the, "But wouldn't you rather be in _Pete_'_s_ room?" from following. Immediately after the words left her lips, Myka froze, eyes clenching shut.

H.G. sighed, but walked past her. "Myka, jealousy doesn't suit you," she admonished.

"Sorry," Myka blinked, biting her lip.

H.G. nodded, looking away. She brushed her hair away from her face, trying to collect her thoughts.

"I… I don't understand it." Myka's voice sounded small, sad, and achingly unsure.

H.G. looked at her.

Leaning back against the door of her bedroom, Myka had wrapped her arms around herself, not meeting H.G.'s eyes. Having never seen her like this before, it distressed H.G. to know she was the cause.

Myka continued, looking up towards the ceiling and brushing down the hair above her forehead, keeping her hand there, "You and… _Pet_e? Hel – H.G., why did you _lie _to me?"

H.G. flinched at the correction of her name. "Myka," she took a couple of steps towards the other woman, stopping at the subtle shake of Myka's head, "Myka. I assure you, there's _nothing _going on with –"

"But he was in your bed, H.G.! Your _bed_!" Myka straightened, anger mixing with hurt again, "Don't tell me that isn't _something_. And you're the one who said you were '_entertaining_' him. It's pretty obvious what that means."

"Oh really," H.G. snapped back, fed up with Myka's assumptions, "What does it mean?"

"You know what it means!"

"No. I don't. Not in this case," H.G. shook her head, "Myka, _would you stop being so childish and let me have my say_?"

Myka, in the middle of opening her mouth to retort, snapped her mouth shut. She had the grace to look faintly apologetic.

Once sure Myka wasn't going to say anything, H.G. sighed and loosened her stance. "While I regret that my words came out as they did, everything that I have said _is _true. Pete _was _in my bed," Myka deflated at her words, and H.G. quickly continued, "But Pete _wasn_'_t _in my bed. I know that probably doesn't make much sense right now, but I _promise _you it isn't so hard to understand."

Taking a deep breath, she forged ahead, "Myka, where's Pete?"

Myka flinched. Standing up straight, she stalked over to her bed and the suitcase that was open on it. "How should I know?" she spat out, not looking at H.G. as she started packing and re-packing the clothes she had laid out, "Aren't _you _the one who's bed he doesn't want to leave? Have you looked there?"

"You bloody well haven't heard a thing I've said, have you?" H.G. snapped back. "This is ridiculous. Myka!" She grabbed Myka's elbow, making the taller woman turn towards her. Sliding her hand into Myka's, she tugged her into a firm hug, wrapping her arms around her slim waist.

As soon as Myka's rigid body softened, cheek warm against H.G.'s neck, tentatively hugging H.G.'s upper arms, H.G. realized the major flaw in her explanation. She had been convinced that Myka was just being thickheaded, and would eventually figure it out herself – which would normally have been the case. Only this time, she hadn't taken in account how upset Myka was. H.G. cursed at herself.

"I thought we were heading somewhere," Myka whispered into H.G.'s shoulder, arms trembling, "You and I."

"Oh darling, I haven't made this easy, have I?" H.G. pulled back, nudging Myka's chin up. Seeing the woman close to tears again, H.G.'s heart broke. She kissed Myka's forehead, murmuring into her skin, "I'm sorry." Feeling her tense, H.G. kissed her forehead again, tightening her hug, "For causing you to worry. To cry. We may have just started, but I would _never _cheat on you, Myka. Never."

H.G. knew she had a lot to do to make everything up to the woman in her arms. Starting with words seemed the best way to go. "And we are heading somewhere. I know it," she smiled against Myka's ear, "I waited 120 years for you. Why would I make that time be in vain?"

Feeling Myka laugh, weak as it was, along with something that sounded like, "You and your honeyed tongue," made H.G. feel immediately better, as well as send her thoughts somewhere better suited for later that evening.

Separating after kissing Myka's ear softly, H.G. cupped Myka's cheek again, feeling incredibly blessed Myka was smiling at her. A shy smile, but so sweet it took her breath away.

H.G. took Myka's hand into her own. "Come, dear," she smiled, leading the both of them out of Myka's room and into her own, closing the door behind them. Walking over to her bed, where a small lump, alerted by the noise they were making, wiggled under the blankets, H.G. dropped Myka's hand. "Well?" she smirked, eyes glittering, "Let's get Pete out of my bed."

Before Myka could respond to that statement, Pete-the-ferret poked his nose out from under H.G.'s blanket, annoyed at being so rudely woken up.

* * *

"You know, dear," H.G. commented genially after Pete was safely placed back into his cage, "It makes one wonder if naming your pet after your partner was really such a good idea after all."

In answer, Myka, still mortified about the whole affair, made H.G. promise she'd accompany her when she apologized to Pete-the-human.

...And accompany her for the weekend that suddenly did _not _involve going to see Myka's parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** My friend kippy gave me a prompt: H.G. and Myka stuck in an elevator, 1,500 words _exactly_. He also came up with the title: _Elevated Emotions_. Weird to have a word limit, but challenging in a good way. Written pretty quickly, so not a lot of time to obsess over it; hopefully it passes muster.

* * *

**H.G. and Myka get stuck in an elevator:**

"Quick!" Myka shouted, "Head for the elevator!"

"Understood!" H.G. answered, slipping and sliding around the corner, barely staying standing. Pausing to make sure Myka made it without falling, she made a mad dash for the closing doors at the end of the hall. With seconds to spare, her hand barely slipped through the gap, causing the elevator to immediately start opening. Scrambling in behind her, Myka punched the doors close and parking buttons in quick succession.

With a low hum, the elevator started descending. Thirty seconds later, a muffled boom came from where they had just been. H.G. and Myka exchanged wide, relieved grins.

Laughing happily, Myka slumped against the back wall, shaking her head, "That was _close_!"

"Indeed." H.G. smiled at her, taking out a handkerchief from her vest pocket, wiping the sweat from her face and neck, "For a moment, I was under the impression we weren't – "

A loud, screeching noise cut her off, the elevator shuddering. The lights flickered, causing the women to reach out and brace themselves against the railing. Another screech, lurch, and the elevator stopped. The main lights died, plunging them into darkness before soft emergency illumination kicked in.

"…Helena?" Myka whispered, seeing her wide eyed expression reflected back to her on the face of the other woman.

"Myka," H.G.'s response was faint.

"Okay. Okay. Not going to panic." Tensing and placing most of her weight onto the railing, Myka slid a foot forwards. Satisfied that the elevator didn't shift as she moved, she carefully picked her way over to the control panel. Trying first the emergency button and getting nothing, she then tried the doors open, then the intercom. "Stupid ancient building without EPR elevators! Come on, come on." Slamming her hand against the panel in frustration as nothing happened, she turned back around to face H.G., "You want to call Artie to see if he can do anyth… Helena?"

H.G. had moved over to the middle of the elevator, crouched down with her arms wrapped around herself. She was shaking, breaths coming in big gasps that looked like they weren't giving her as much oxygen as she needed.

Stomach dropping, Myka's fear tripled. If H.G. was claustrophobic…

H.G. violently started, almost throwing the concerned hand Myka placed on her shoulder back at her. Sliding over until H.G.'s eyes could meet hers, Myka gasped. Pain and fear seemed etched into H.G.'s face, tears spilling out of her eyes, mouth wide as she whimpered. Catching the end of, "Not bronzed, not bronzed, no no no, not closed in, not back, not trapped," awareness almost slammed into Myka, and she bit back a pained exclamation of H.G.'s name.

Wanting to wrap up H.G. into her arms and hold her until the attack stopped, Myka knew she'd have to move slowly. Making sure H.G.'s gaze was locked with hers, she gently touched H.G.'s hand, trembling fingers sliding against clammy skin. Feeling the tremors rolling through H.G.'s body quiet down after an initial flinch, Myka softly moved her hand up H.G.'s arm, tracing along her shoulder and collarbone. Brushing dark hair back from her tensed neck, Myka had only just cupped H.G.'s shuddering jaw when the sobbing woman surged forward.

Desperate arms squeezed her ribs, fingers digging harshly into her back. Hot breaths panted against her neck, lips brushing across her over and over again as choked 'Myka's' disappeared into her skin. H.G.'s weight dragged Myka down, but she barely noticed. She was too busy stroking H.G.'s hair, arm curled around her waist. "Helena, concentrate on me. Feel me. Hear me. You're not alone, okay? You're not back there. I promise. I _promise_," she repeated on autopilot, trying to get through to the woman in her arms.

Slowly, H.G.'s body relaxed. Her cries quieted. Myka breathed in deeply, hoping H.G. couldn't feel her own trembling.

A deep, shuddering sigh blew across her tear stained skin, making Myka shiver. Using one hand against Myka's hip, H.G. pushed herself back; loosening her grip, Myka didn't let go of her completely. A slightly harder push, and Myka got the hint. Regretfully, she let her hands drop. Avoiding her gaze, H.G. shuffled backwards until she sat against the wall.

Even though she knew better, H.G.'s withdrawal hurt. Worrying her lower lip, Myka watched as H.G. pulled her knees to her chest, her dark hair cascading down and hiding her face. Feeling useless, Myka sat across from her, waiting for any sign she was ready to talk or accept physical touch.

An unknown amount of time passed, the emergency lighting still casting eerie shadows on the wall, bathing everything in a weak yellow glow. Desperation having crept back in as H.G. didn't move with the passing minutes, Myka knew she couldn't just let them do nothing to get out of there. Figuring H.G. wouldn't be of much help just yet, she threw her hands up in the air, crawling forward on her hands and knees in quick, heavy movements. Not waiting or bothering to ask for permission, she plunged her hand into H.G.'s jacket, searching for the Farnsworth. Her cell phone had died earlier that day, and Myka did _not _want to wait for the power to come back on.

"What – Myk – Myka!" Alarmed, H.G. grabbed her wrist.

Struggling with her for a couple of seconds, alternately trying to yank her hand back and search for the Farnsworth, Myka's fingertips finally brushed polished metal. She lunged. Curling her hand around her prize, a strong pressure wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her forward. Myka only registered the fact that she was effectively draped across H.G.'s body when soft lips kissed her.

Freezing for a second at the sudden shift in action, Myka pressed herself closer, slipping her hand out of H.G.'s pocket to balance on her palms on either side of H.G.'s body. The tentative touch soon turned into a series of deeper kisses when Myka didn't put up any resistance, H.G.'s other hand sliding up Myka's arm to curl around her shoulder.

Myka finally drew back when muscles started to protest her awkward position, H.G.'s hands falling from her body. Dark eyes searched her face, H.G.'s vulnerable expression magnified by the shadows under her eyes.

Myka smiled. Turning around, she pushed herself next to H.G., molding the side of her arm and leg against her. "You feeling better now?" she asked quietly.

H.G. winced slightly, but nodded, laying her head onto Myka's shoulder. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the Farnsworth. Offering it to Myka, who took it sheepishly, H.G. smirked in response, wrapping her hands around Myka's arm to tug it into a loose hug. She waited patiently as Myka called Artie and informed him of their predicament, keeping the screen angled up and away.

"Well, that's that," Myka sighed, closing the cover, "Artie and Claudia are on it."

"I heard that," H.G. smiled, closing her eyes.

Myka grinned, "I suppose you did." Placing the Farnsworth down onto the floor next to her, she reached out, brushing hair back from H.G.'s face with the back of her fingers. "So beautiful," she breathed, "So strong."

H.G. let out a humorless laugh. "Not so strong," she muttered, moving around to lean back against Myka, nestling in between her legs. She encouraged Myka's arms to settle around her waist, laying her head back into the crook of Myka's neck, "First time I'm in a small enclosed space with little light, I fall apart." Her voice sounded bitter.

"Helena, I don't think you're being fair to yourself," Myka started, but H.G. interrupted her, shaking her head.

"No, Myka, I wasn't fair to _you_. I… I didn't mean to withdraw, but the fear… The panic was _so intense_ and I – I didn't want to _infect _you with it." H.G. trailed off, her fingers unconsciously clenching and unclenching around Myka's hands, "I didn't want to sully you. I couldn't drag you into my weakness."

Myka didn't say anything, letting her embrace speak for her. When she felt the tension flow from H.G.'s body, she bent her head. Whispering into H.G.'s ear, she put as much conviction into her voice as she could, "I love you for being strong for me, but please, let me be strong for you sometimes." Pausing to make sure H.G. had heard her, she spoke again, "And it's not weakness, Helena. You survived over a hundred years in darkness. Not wanting to go back is... It's strength, Helena." Catching her breath as she realized she was tearing, Myka swallowed, "And you didn't succumb. You stayed here."

H.G. didn't react, and Myka worried she had said something wrong. Then, slowly, H.G. shifted sideways, looking up into Myka's eyes. Pulling Myka's head down with a hand tangled in her hair, H.G. kissed her deeply, pouring her answer directly into Myka's mouth.

The Farnsworth started beeping almost at the exact moment the elevator rumbled back to life, starting its descent again. Through silent agreement, H.G. and Myka chose to ignore it.


End file.
